A. J. Alkaev
'Appearance' Averill is handsome. Or he would be if he made the effort to appear so. He stands at a height of six foot and is lean and slightly muscular. His hair is long, blonde and unkempt. Like most Jeresenes, his eyes are a vivid green. He has a small scar below his left eye from a fencing accident, but it is very small and most would not notice it unless they looked hard. Most of the time, he wears what one would expect. Fashionable but reserved clothing. Well, fashionable back home in Jeresa. In Aurevaine it's a bit out of date, and slightly unusual in that Jeresenes rarely wear hats. But for formal events, his attire is much more colourful. Usually, he wears the traditional Jeresene academic outfit. Plain black pants and shirt, silver medallion and chain with a purple sash to indicate his status as a Doctor of the Arcane Sciences. Over the top, he wears the fur lined and hooded robe that signifies his being a graduate of the University of Taeran. The embroidery on this otherwise plain blue robe is incredibly intricate and in numerous colours of thread, including silver and gold. Belted at his waist is a shortsword as it is the Jeresene custom to always be armed. Points of Interest: Armed with a short sword at all times. 'Personality' Averill is a quiet individual. He is very shy and often fades into the background at gatherings. He can often be humorous, but he is terrible at relating jokes. Due to his shy nature, people might assume him to be easy to push around, but he is in fact very stubborn and strong willed, rarely giving ground without reason. 'History' Averill was born on the morning of the twenty-seventh of September, 1726 to proud parents Lord Raphael and Lady Anastasia Alkaev at the family home in Eastern Jeresa. Aside from a rather unpleasant case of measles the Summer after his Auntie Cass went abroad with her husband to perform charitable work, Averill's early childhood was unremarkable. Life at Seven Yews proceeded peacefully until Averill's younger sister Belcolore was born and his parents decided that something should be done about the education of the then eight year old Averill, his cousin Skylar of the same age and his sister, Magdalen, who was two years older. Eventually Auntie Cass was tracked down to a remote district of Esterholt and on her advice, Miss Lauren Selwyn was hired as governess and placed in charge of the children's education. As time progressed, she began to structure their studies individually to better suit their talents. In the months following Averill's fourteenth birthday, it became apparent that he possessed the gift of sorcery. As such, his parents sent for their old friend Doctor Justice Isadore to guide their son through the early stages of his gift and prepare him for life as a sorcerer. On the year that Averill was to turn seventeen he departed home for the University of Taeran to study sorcery and the arcane sciences. Initially, adjusting the life at the University was difficult, but Averill soon adjusted and began to proceed through his studies at an accelerated pace. He had an almost innate intuition concerning how all things arcane worked and he made his way through his B. ASc. in only three years instead of the usual four. Following up with a two year Magister's Degree, Averill was offered a position at the Royal Court which he declined stating a previous commitment. In truth, during the completion of his Magister's Degree and his completion of the trials that gained him the rank of Adept in the Field of Sorcery, he had fallen in love with a fellow student, Ellisa Gray. Their romance was kept slow as they were both working on their doctorates, but after a couple of years, Averill proposed to Ellisa and they made no secret of their intention to marry as soon as possible. However, as they were both nearing the end of their studies, Ellisa succumbed to a sudden and unidentified illness. Stricken with grief, it was all Averill's parents could do to persuade him to finish his doctorate. Around this time, his Uncle Cordell had returned home to Jeresa as he was dying from lung cancer caused by dust inhaled during the shelling of Dauphane. Desiring to start a new life for himself away from the painful memories of his time with Ellisa, Averill spoke with his Uncle and he agreed that his house in Dauphane could go to Averill upon his death as no one else in the family desired it. As the Summer wound down, Averill received his doctorate and made plans to leave for Dauphane after his Uncle's funeral. It was during this time that he was approached by members of the Jeresene Secret Service who requested his aid should it be required in exchange for a sum of money large even for people as wealthy as his family. Having nothing to lose, he agreed. After his Uncle's funeral, he packed up his things and departed for Dauphane. 'Advantages' *'Intelligence (Common): '''Averill has a mind suited toward academic pursuits and is capable of analytical problem solving, a fact honed by his advanced education. He picks up facts quickly and does not shy away from intellectual challenges. *'Educated (Uncommon): Averill is highly educated. While most of his education was on matters concerning Sorcery and the Arcane, he also attained a well rounded education on other matters. In addition, he learnt to draw, play the piano and fire a rifle, but he has fallen out of practice in such matters. *'Martial Training (Uncommon): '''Swordsmanship, Sorcery (Lightning & Telekinesis) Averill's upbringing as part of the aristocratic class of Jeresa demanded that he at least learn how to use a blade. Fortunately for him, he enjoyed the activity and retains the skill. In addition, he learnt to utilise both lightning and telekinesis in combat to great effect as part of his training. *'Cavalry Training (Rare): 'Likewise, Averill's upbringing also taught him how to fight on horseback if need be, both conventionally and magically. *'Sorcery - Telekinesis (Common): '''His training in Sorcery has covered telekinetic techniques. *Sorcery - Lightning (Uncommon): As a child, Averill was always fascinated by storms, so it was natural for him to expand his talent into the field of lightning. *'Lightning Resistance (Rare): '''Exposure to lightning and other forms of electricity during Averill's training as a Sorcerer have rendered his body resistant to its effects. *'Wealth (Special): 'The Alkaev family is very rich, and as such, so is Averill. In particular, he benefited from a number of inheritances and trust funds. In addition, he holds various shares and investments. *'Expert - Arcane Magic (Rare): 'Averill is highly educated on arcane matters, both theoretical and practical. He has also published a number of papers and possesses a Doctorate in Arcane Sciences. *'Library (Locus) (Exceptional): 'In his Dauphane mansion, Averill has collected a large number of books concerning a wide variety topics with a heavy emphasis on the arcane. 'Linked Story Elements *Kingdom of Jeresa *Neutrality of Jeresa *University of Taeran *Great Families *Sorcery